


Lights in the Sky

by Alexicon



Series: dc works [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason and fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to humbly request that my brain not give me ideas when I have like seventeen other things I’m working on, hahaha. (Ps, who’s excited for JayTim Week??? I am!! I am also crying about it. I can multitask.)
> 
> So I watched some fireworks earlier and they were _beautiful_ and then they inspired this.

Tim didn’t know how he’d known Jason would be here, on top of the tallest warehouse by the docks. Maybe it was an old habit; maybe Jason had done it back when he was Robin and Tim knew more about Jason than he knew himself, and maybe Bruce had joined him sometimes and Tim had taken pictures. Maybe Tim had dozens of pictures of Jason on this very same roof.

Tim didn’t think so, but maybe.

It’d rained yesterday, not too hard but enough to postpone the big fireworks display that they did on the river every year. Which was good, because that meant Tim could actually enjoy the fireworks this year -- most years, criminals liked to do things on the holiday so that the fireworks would serve as distractions, but apparently this year, the majority either hadn’t gotten the message or they didn’t want to delay their plans a night.

Tim hadn’t known what to do with himself until he’d thought of Jason. Lately, fireworks had lost much of their appeal for Tim. He thought perhaps he’d seen too many spectacular explosions that meant bad things to enjoy the relatively harmless ones, or that reviewing the science too much had taken the magic out of it all.

He wanted some of that wonder back this year, though. There’d been a lot of pain and heartache lately, and Tim, in his innermost, whimsical heart, hoped that the fireworks this year could help brighten their lives a bit. He didn’t know why he thought it would help, but it was worth a try.

So he went to Jason, like he usually did when he couldn’t put words to what he was feeling.

“Always liked watching the fireworks,” Jason mused, almost like he was talking to himself. Tim knew he’d been spotted, though; he’d seen the second Jason tensed and forced himself to relax again. “Always liked the way they’d go off for everyone to see, not just for whoever set them off or whoever paid for them. I used to watch from my room as a kid, hanging out the window and trying my best to break my neck, I guess.” Jason’s eyes slid over to him. “How ‘bout you?”

Tim didn’t need to say anything, but there was something about this moment that made him want to open his mouth. It was calm, and the fireworks hadn’t started yet, and Jason had his helmet off, sitting on the roof on Jason’s far side. Tim wondered if he’d meant to position the helmet so that it looked like it was watching too.

“I used to climb trees with my camera whenever there were fireworks, and try to time my shots so that I got a good picture of them. It didn’t always work, but that made it even better when I did get them,” Tim admitted. He hadn’t remembered that until just now. He almost expected Jason to laugh -- but no, that didn’t happen. Instead, Jason turned toward him and patted the bit of roof beside him, beckoning Tim over. Tim sat, carefully pushing his cape out of the way.

The first bang startled Tim, and he almost sprang to his feet before he noticed the lights flickering across the sky. Jason had put a hand on his knee, Tim realized when he settled again. It had probably been to keep him from accidentally jumping off the roof, but Jason’s hand was bare and Tim had to blink a few times to keep himself from staring at his fingers. He didn’t see Jason bare-handed often, Tim realized. That must have been why he was focusing on them.

Before he could think about it too much, Tim stripped off his own gloves and let his hands fall so that the fingers on his left just barely brushed against Jason’s wrist, so light that it could have been an accident.

Neither of them moved their hands away, and Tim saw Jason glance at him from the corner of his eye. With the next firework bursting across the sky, Jason shifted his hand up Tim’s leg, making Tim’s fingers cover most of the back of Jason’s hand. Tim kept his hand there in the same spot and waited with bated breath for something he couldn’t name.

“What’re you thinking, Tim?” Jason murmured, facing forward now. Tim let himself stare at the dim brightness of Jason’s face, eyes tracing the mask that could’ve been a Robin’s mask in this light. There was a green firework just then, as he was thinking that, and Tim couldn’t help his gasp.

Jason looked at him for a long moment, and then, it seemed, he made a decision about something. Tim didn’t know what Jason had decided until he felt Jason’s hand move from under his fingers and clasp Tim’s hand in one smooth motion.

Tim didn’t twitch a muscle until the next barrage of fireworks lit the sky, in case Jason let go again. When he didn’t, Tim finally relaxed and let himself lean into Jason’s space minutely.

Jason’s face was almost a better show than the fireworks. Even with the mask on, Tim could see the wonder on his face at every lightshow, at every little flare of brightness in the sky. Tim’s position made it easy to watch both Jason and the fireworks, which is how he could tell when Jason looked at him again.

“If you want to, uh,” Jason muttered, “lean, you’re good to go.”

“Yeah,” said Tim, and pressed his shoulder to Jason’s.

They watched a few more fireworks, then Jason nudged Tim.

“What’s your favorite?”

Tim frowned and nudged back. “I don’t have a favorite. They’re all pretty lights, why would I like one more than the others?”

Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Everyone has a favorite, kid. Mine’s the kind that have extra little fireworks that explode from the big one’s shoots.”

“Well.” Tim thought about it for a second. “I guess the glittery ones. You know, the ones with the gold trails that shimmer like -- look! There’s one.”

They fell silent again, watching the sparks fizzle out.

Jason hummed. “That was nice,” he agreed. Another firework shot up and he squeezed Tim’s hand as it left a white streak in the sky.

Then there was another one, and Jason smiled like it was the most brilliant thing of his life. “Look at that one!” Jason said, and pointed. His eyes broke away from the firework once the sky had gone dark again and he grinned right at Tim, lenses sparkling from the streetlights below.

Tim had to kiss him. He hadn’t realized until this very second, but he had to kiss Jason or he’d regret it forever. He leaned in, just as he heard a boom that signified another rocket shot up, and brushed his lips against Jason’s, lightly enough that he could barely feel their skin touch for a second.

He sat back, slowly, like he was moving through water or through a dream, and smiled at Jason’s dumbstruck face.

“Why?” Jason asked, and a dozen different excuses flew into Tim’s mind, but he looked at the lights reflected on the water and kept smiling.

“I wanted to,” Tim answered.

Jason looked stunned, just like he had when the first big firework had spread across the sky, and Tim thought that the fireworks were the second most beautiful sight he’d witnessed tonight.

It was Jason who leaned in this time, but Tim met him halfway and smiled this time as he pressed his lips to Jason’s again.

And when they kissed they kept their eyes open, to see the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)! And, if you want to reblog this post over there... [here you go](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/146986516973/lights-in-the-sky)!!


End file.
